It is about Lizzie who finally figures out she lik
by adam-is-sexie
Summary: It is about Lizzie who finally figures out she like gordo but then Miranda sort of likes him too, and gordo doesn't even know that his 2 best friends like him and are competing in battle for his heart and friendship
1. Default Chapter

LIZZIE Vs MIRANDA FOR GORDO'S HEART  
  
L=LIZZIE, MRS=MRS MC GUIRE, MR= MR MC GUIRE G=GORDO, M=MIRANDA, MT=MATT  
  
It all started on a hot summer day when the 3 best friends went to the beach with lizzie's family, as Gordo, lizzie and Miranda were having a water fight, Matt came up to Lizzie and tipped ice cream all over her new bikini and it was chocolate flavor which always leaves a little stain on anything. L="OH MY GOD MATT YOU BRATT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!! "  
  
L="MUM LOOK WHAT MATT DID TO MY NEW BIKINI! ", MRS= "Matt is this true?", MT= "NO!" L="SO I JUST TIPPED CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM ALL OVER MY BINKIN, RIGHT..MATT". MRS= "Lizzie just go back to Miranda and Gordo and we will talk to Matt." L=" HAHA MATT YOUR IN TROUBLE! ",as she ran off.  
  
MR= " I think your punishment will be.. Hmm? MT= " just banned tv or something? MRS= " no I think we should do a harder punishment, do the washing" MT= that's ok MRS= hand wash them  
  
MT= NOOOOOO, THAT MEANS HAND WASHING DAD SOCKS! MRS= ok that's too hard MR= whats wrong with my socks? MRS= because you still wear the same socks after 2 weeks in a row. MR= better not to waste them MT=EWWWWWW!  
  
MRS= You can't see Lenny or your others friends after school for 3 weeks MT=BUT MUM MRS= NO BUTS, now go and say sorry to your sister, MT= fine!  
  
MT= LIZZIE U LOSER I AM SORRY, L= I don't think was a proper apology MT=I am sorry Lizzie L= that's better MT= u dork L= what was that? MT= nothing  
  
L= god you guys are lucking not to have a brother like him, G= his not that bad M= don't ever say to Lizzie or she will freak out L= WHAT YOU DON'T THINK HIS THAT BAD! G= just kidding, ha Then they all laughed.  
  
Hope you liked the 1st chapter, it might not be all bout lizzie but that's just the 1st chapter plz right in my review for this chapter, thankz 


	2. GORDO AND LIZZIE AT THE MOVIES

L=LIZZIE, G=GORDO, M=MIRANDA, MRS= MRS MC GUIRE, FL=FOOD LADY, TL= TICKET LADY, K=KATE SANDERS\  
  
L= ring ring, hello Gordo is that you  
  
G= Yeah it's me hi  
  
L= I'll do a 3 way with Miranda, hang on.  
  
L= hi Miranda G= hi Miranda M= hey guys so what the plans for today?  
  
L= well you guys can come to my house and then my mum will drop us to the movies. G= that's sounds good to me, hang on I'll ask M= me too L= cool  
  
G= I am aloud M= I can't because we have to go to my cousin b'day party, I forgot all about it L= oh dam, do you mind if we still go? M= nah you guys go and have a good time and tell me all the goss when you come back. L= sure thing G= of course M= well I have to go but I'll talk to u guys tomorrow ok L= ok bye Miranda G= yeah bye Miranda M= bye guys  
  
*Hang up* G= I'll have lunch and then come over L= cool I'll c u then bye G= bye Liz *Hang up*  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
MRS= Gordo's here, you ready  
  
L= yeah I'll be right down Lizzie arrives in the kitchen where gordo and Mrs mc guire is. L= hi gordo G= hey L= mum we are ready to go L= can I have $20 MRS= fine but that your allowance for next week L= ok  
  
Mrs mc guire dropping then off  
  
MRS= so are you too going to be alright by your self L= yes mum we'll call you after bye MRS= you sure L= bye mum G= bye Mrs. mc guire MRS= bye kids  
  
L= so what should we see? G= what about freddy Vs Jason L= what you no I am scared gordo G= you got me L= thanks that's sweet but still gordo that won't help G= I tried L= plus we wouldn't get in G= oh yeah I forgot  
  
L= hmmmmm? G= what about the matrix revolution L= ok that's ok but after that we to go shopping G= sure G= 2 tickets to the matrix revolution L= thanks L= now the food L= what do you want gordo G= just a coke and a large popcorn L= can I have a coke, large popcorn, a small popcorn and a lemonade FL=$ 14.45 G= here FL= thanks  
  
L= you hold the popcorn and I'll hold the drinks, ok G= cool TL= cinema 4 L= ok  
  
Gordo and Lizzie siting down waiting for the movie to start. K= if it isn't lizzie the loser and her boyfriend Gordo the dork, aha Gordo blushed with the word boyfriend L= first Katei! I am not a loser and gordo isn't a dork and we are just best friends but I guess you won't no the difference between friends and couples because your relation status is low. And lizzie turned around G= wow Lizzie that was great sticking up for me. L= no problem you my best friend LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
MRS= lizzie, gordo on the phone L= ok mum L= hello gored G= hi the movie was great don't u think L= yeah it was L= hang on I'll call Miranda co she wanted to no the details L= ring ring hello Miranda M= hi Liz G= hey Miranda M= hey gordo, how was the movie G= it was great and behide us sat Kate sanders and Lizzie told her off because she was calling us the usual but Lizzie was great she really yelled at her. M= that's great I wish I were there to see the look on Kate sanders face hahaha L= I no Well I better go because Matt just took something of mine G= yeah me to because it's lunch time M= ok bye G= bye L= bye *Hang up* hope you guys liked chapter 2 plz right in my review page bye 


End file.
